Valentine's Day Drabbles
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: A series of turtlecest drabbles for Valentine's day. Originally posted on DA in 2014.


**The Valentine's Day Drabbles** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Don, Raph/Mikey, Raph/Don, Leo/Raph, Leo/Mikey, Don/Mikey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

 **Shades of Grey**

 _Leonardo and Donatello_

Donnie was sat in bed, reading a book, not his normal intellectual books or a thick book with a hard to follow plot that he found interesting, but a book that had fascinated a most of the world at the moment. Fifty Shades of Grey.

He was definitely not a fan, the writing was awful and the bonadge and S&M sex acts were very inaccurate. He would know, his mate was very heavy into those things and was very good at it, he also proved that you could be into these things without being an abusive person or partner.

Also Donnie liked to occasionally indulge his partner in his favourite sex acts, it wasn't something that he liked to do all of the time but since it was Valentine's Day he let that be one of his gifts to Leo. So it wasn't a surprise when hands snake around his head to place a ball gag into his mouth before tightening it at the back.

"Hello Donnie." Leo churred room behind him. "I hope you have enjoyed your Valentine's gifts because I am very much going to enjoy mine." Donnie tried to speak but only a muffled sound was audible, and a small amount of spit dribbled around the gag and down his chin.

Leo moved into his view, holding rope in one hand, and a riding crop in the other, which he choose to run across the length of Donnie's left thigh.

"I'm going to enjoy you all night long." Leo churred.

 **Champagne**

 _Raphael and Michelangelo_

Valentine's day had rolled around. It wouldn't have normally been a big holiday, but this Valentine's day was the first that they would actually be celebrating, with Donnie and Leo being a couple since last April and with Raph and Mikey being a couple since December.

They had only been a couple for the short time of two months whereas their other brothers had been for ten months, close to a year. So this day made the two of them very nervous.

Having never had experienced a Valentine's day, Raph was clueless about what to do and had spent his time preparing by watching romantic films that made him feel sick but gave him a few ideas, but with nearly every single one of the movies being straight couples and not same sex, they were not very helpful.

In the end he had set up a picnic on a quiet rooftop for him and Mikey and asked the younger turtle to meet him there later on that night.

"All this for me Raphie?" he had teased and being his mate and it being Valentine's didn't stop the larger turtle from punching his mate in the arm. "Hey!"

"Shut up and enjoy your picnic." Raph said and pulled Mikey closer to him so that could share a short kiss.

"Woah, champagne?" Mikey asked, looking at the bottle that Raph pulled out of the basket. "Dude, I haven't had any in ages!" He said, taking the bottle as Raph pulled out two glasses.

"Ya had some at Christmas."

"Yeah, like I said, ages." Mikey said and Raph laughed, taking the bottle from Mikey to open it. "It looks like a very expensive bottle Raph."

"It was, but ya worth it." Raph winked, passing a glass over to the blushing turtle who reached forwards, took the glass and gave Raph a passionate kiss as his thanks.

"I love you."

"I love ya too Mike."

 **Roses**

 _Raphael and Donatello_

Raphael didn't like Valentine's day, he found it a bit too 'girly' and annoying, it was a day for showing your love to someone, but why should this day be any different to another? The day he had announced his feelings toward his genius brother had just been a monday night in June, nothing important about that date, apart from it now being his anniversary.

But he wasn't sure whether or not his partner felt the same way about the holiday as he did, so he might actually have to get him something or do something for him.

He had no idea what to get Donnie for Valentine's day and he wondered if Donnie was having the same problem with getting him a present.

He hadn't seen Donnie for most of the day and as soon as it got dark he went around to the the shops that he knew stayed open until very late to try and find a present for his mate, with no luck.

It was around ten in the evening and Raph was beginning to give up hope on getting a good present for his mate, and decided on spending his money on a few red roses, knowing that Donnie did like flowers, saying that they lightened up his lab and workplace.

When he got home, Donnie wasn't anywhere to be seen and he had to walk passed his two brothers who looked like they were seconds away from having sex on the couch to get to his shared bedroom.

As soon as he opened the door he saw a lump in the bed. He left the room quickly and returned with a vase filled with water which he placed on the bedside table and put the roses on them, trying to be as quiet as he could to not wake Don, but he failed.

"Raph?"

"Hey Don, sorry, didn't mean ta wake ya."

"What are you doing?"

"I got ya some roses, I just put them into some water." he said and Donnie moved to rest on his elbow so that he could see them.

"So you did remember."

"Yeah, sorry." he said and gave Donnie a kiss. "Ya know how I feel about-"

"I know, have you been in the garage today?"

"No, why?"

"I made some upgrades to your shell cycle…" Donnie said and stretched in bed.

"Thanks babe." he said and kissed Don again.

"Don't call me babe, babe."

 **Loud**

 _Leonardo and Raphael_

Leo and Raph had, had a busy day, and had no time to be with each other, completely forgetting what the date was until Mikey, who had been perched on their purple banded brother's lap at the time, asked what the two had done for Valentine's day.

They had done nothing, the two of them had been so busy all day that they hadn't spent any time together or even had time to realise what the day was and they felt equally as bad.

They had decided to spend time with a couple along with Donnie and Mikey watching a movie, not a romantic one, just one that Mikey had been wanting to see for a long time now.

After that they had gone to their bedroom they had decided that while they had not done anything for Valentine's day during the day didn't mean that they couldn't do anything at night.

"Ugh, god, Leo." Raph cried as Leo rammed into him, pain and pleasure mixing inside him. He had only been partially prepped, since Leo knew that Raph liked a bit of pain with his pleasure and he was happy to indulge his mate in that.

"Raph, ugh, uft, I-" Leo began to moan along loudly with his mate and the two froze when they heard banging against the wall next door to them.

"Could you two be any louder?" Came the very annoyed joint voices of Donatello and Michelangelo and the two other turtles laughed before they continued their lovemaking, making sure that they were as loud as they could be.

 **Spanking**

 _Leonardo and Michelangelo_

Mikey had asked for just one thing for Valentine's day, which was a very rare thing and drew Leo's interest in. The younger turtle wanted to top Leo for the first time since the two had become a couple, over a year ago and Leo had said that he had been waiting months for Mikey to ask and would happily let Mikey finally take his virginity.

"Leo?" Mikey called out when he entered the bedroom that they shared and had once just been Leo's.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mikey." Leo said, appearing from behind Mikey and started to trail his hands over Mikey's body, removing every article of clothing he was wearing, pads, belt, mask etc. until he was fully naked, as much as they could be and then he leaned in and sighed against Mikey's ear slit. "I prepped myself for you." he said and grinned as Mikey shivered. "Lay on the bed, I'm going to ride you." he churred and Mikey automatically did what he said, causing him to churr more.

Within five minutes, Mikey was inside Leo, who was riding the shell out of him. Mikey hadn't even rode Leo yet, but he sure as shell was going to after this, well not straight after, but tomorrow for sure.

"Mikey…" Leo moaned. "Hit me."

"What?" Mikey asked shocked and Leo cringed at his wording.

"Spank...me." Leo stuttered with a blush and Mikey grinned, he knew Leo was one for a little pain with the pleasure, but he didn't think that he would liked to be spanked, but Mikey wasn't complaining, he was more than happy to comply with what Leo had asked.

After they had reached their highs, they were lying panting next to each other, Leo's rear end was almost red in colour from the slaps that it had endured.

"Dude." Mikey said and Leo lifted his head up to look at his mate. "You're a freak." he laughed and moved away when Leo, half heartedly tried to hit him.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

"But you're my freak." Mikey nuzzled against his mate. "Thank you for my Valentine's day gift."

"You're welcome, now sleep." Leo said and Mikey was happy to oblige with an order Leo gave him...for once.

 **Roleplay**

 _Donatello and Michelangelo_

Donnie couldn't wipe the grin off his face, which rivaled the turtle that he loved, and who was currently kneeling on the edge on their shared bed dressed in a short plaid shirt, mid thigh high stockings and a button up shirt that had been turned up slightly like you would expect to see a school girl dressed in a porn movie.

Donnie was dressed in a suit, one similar to the one he had worn to April and Casey's wedding not that long ago although he had made a few adjustments to the outfit so that it would come off easier.

"You look hot sir." Mikey winked and laid back, beginning the roleplay.

"That is very inappropriate to say to your teacher Michelangelo." Donnie said, assuming his role.

"I only say the truth sir." Mikey said and shook his flat chest.

"Or what will get you the best grade on your latest test."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mikey grinned and Donnie pulled Mikey towards him by his hips.

"I think you do, and I think that if you want that A...you'll have to get onto your knees and beg me for it." Donnie grinned and Mikey was on his knees in seconds, ever so slightly pawing away at the cloth of Donnie's pants where he felt a bulge.

"I can do that." he said and unzipped the trousers to expose Donnie's flesh, which had already dropped down and Mikey swallowed it whole, making Donnie sigh out at the feeling of him pressed against the back of Mikey's throat.

"Oh yes, I can see how well you have improved from that F…"


End file.
